When I Was Your Man
by YouSaidForever
Summary: And just then, Miley saw a tear fall down his gorgeous brown eyes. And that, my reader would be the moment Miley had truly felt her heart break. And the worst thing about a broken heart is that it can never fully heal, and Miley's never did. /Niley oneshot/


That night, the Christmas lights pluckered onto every corner of the busy New York City gave away the little glinst of hope she had been feeling since she threw on her high heels and joined her friends inside an expensive looking limo.

There was hope in her heart because the romour was that a certain curly boy and his brothers would be attending the same club opening that she was on her way to.

She leaned against the smoot leather seats and chugged down the champagne from her glass as her eyes drifted to the people surrounding her.

Cheyne, wearing a green button up and black slacks, was already tipsy with alchohol as he leaned his head back laughing at whatever the girl in front of him said. She giggled loudly as she watched her friends, the one she absolutely adored, loved, and most importantly felt compeltely out of place with.

Yes, indeed, there was always involved happiness when she was with them, but a part of her loathed the air they all breathed because she couldn't stand them. She hated to smoke, to dress like a horny hipster and lastly, she hated her blonde short hair.

But there couldn't be done much about that; she already stated to the press that she wouldn't be going back to her fake brown hair. But then again, she did say she'd never smoke and look at her now, a ciggarete always dangling between her fingers.

But right that night, as she shook her head and a few giggles escaped her red lipstick smeared mouth, she wondered if it was worth it; the whole pretense she had been acting for a while now. If it was worth losing all her friends, her boyfriend and soon enough her family for a bunch of drug addict wannabes that pretended to like her just because of her fame and money?

Liam hated her ex-friends, and she was basically pushed into liking them never getting to the part where she chooses her friends. And what happened to that beautiful young woman who exactly knew what she wanted in life? Is she forever gone or will she creep up again someday, and when that day comes, she wonders if she will regret her decisions or be happy with the way her life had become.

Suddenly, the limo pulled by the side entrence, and she took a deep breath realising it was time to put on a smile and act like she couldn't be having more fun. She wished she could just let the tears spill, let them out and scream for someone to hear her soft cries but it was too late now; she had already lost everything that was important to her.

With one last look of regret at her friends, she followed them into the dimmned lit room, a small smile softening her face because she was there, at the club and she will sure as hell enjoy it.

"I'm gonna get us drinks. Margaritas everyone?" Cheyne pointed to each of the girls and they all nodded.

_It will be okay_, Miley concluded when Cheyne's short form disappeared into the sea of people. She watched as he leaned across the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Miley." A soft voice called her name, and she turned around quickly her heart recognising the voice even before her head pictured the face.

"Demi!" Miley had let out a big smile, her face brightened by only thinking about the girl that was once not only a best friend but a sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly,

"Well," Demi begun but then turned her head towards the stage where there was a man placing a bar stool on the middle of the stage and a small micophone next to it. Miley wondered if it was someone new who would be singing a song, or maybe an old star that would make them all rekindle their old feelings.

"Well?" Miley repeated, truly curious about her long lost friends whereabouts. It was rare to see Demi and Miley in the same group of people, or even in the same part of the town especially with the whole judging at The X Factor that Demi had taken up a few months ago.

That's why Miley was really surprised to see her there at the opening of the club. It wasn't really Demi's scene, not really Miley's more the circle her friends ran inside of.

"I'm here to support a friend," Demi said, smiling. There was something secretive about the glint in her eyes but Miley let it go for a few moments, instead focusing on which friend she was supporting.

"Oh, which one?"

Demi threw an arm over Mileys shoulder and a pang of guilt rode its way through Mileys heart because that was what her life could've been; clubbing with Demi, dancing with the love of her life as they stared at each others eyes, matching smug smiles at their faces...Instead, she got an unshaved man who was more interested in blonde whores than at her, and friends who always left her alone to take care of herself.

Miley was just about to say something when Demi pushed her fingers up her lips doing a soft 'pssst', "It's starting." She whispered, pointing to the stage.

Miley watched as a guy walked up and suddenly she noticed the familliar jeans that the guy was wearing and she realised who it was; Nick Jonas. Nick Jonas was in a high NY club sitting on a stage with a guitar.

She didn't expect the romour to be true; she wanted it to be false so she could finally get him out of her organism, but it seemed like God had a different idea.

"What is he doing?" Miley whispered into Demi's ear.

Demi bumped her hip with Miley's and squeezed her closer. "He wrote a new song."

The soft tune of the guitar suddenly waved through the crowd and everybody turned towards the stage watching as the man sitting on the bar stool started singing out a soft melody followed by beautiful words.

"_Same bed, but it feels just a little big bigger now_." He cried into the microphone. "_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same._"

"_When our friends talk about you all that it does is tear me down,_" Nick opened his eyes and in a second found the blue ocean ones. He stared into the eyes of the girl he always loved, praying to God softly to make all of his wishes come true.

He just wanted her; nobody else just her and he would be happy for the rest of his life.

"Oh my God." Miley gasped.

"_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name, and it all sounds like uh, uh, uh." _

"It's not for me, right?" Miley whispered to Demi, feeling suddenly claustrophobic and she whished more than anything that she stayed home that night. "Tell me he didn't write it for me!"

"I honestly don't know." Demi gave her a ressuring squeeze and for a moment, Miley felt like maybe things could go back to the way they were. Maybe she could be happy again. If she let it happen.

"_Too young, too dumb to realise, that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand. I should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance," _

It was for her. The song was for her and every doubt was scattered out of her head the moment that versus came out of his mouth.

In a heartbeat, her mind was flooded with images of her past; him holding her hand, taking her to the beach and telling her how important she is to him. How he will never, ever let go of her. How she was imprinted in his heart forever.

"Demi..." She starts but the brunette girl next to her shakes her head making a sore point that now was not time for talking; now it was time to listen. And that's exactly what Miley did. She listened, and after that she closed her eyes and she let her heart be in charge.

"Oh God I hate it when they play soft songs. We're in a club for crying out loud!" Danika comes behind Miley, flashing her peerly whites at the broken-hearted girl. The moment she sees the look of pure sadness on Miley's face, Danika stops short with her speech and places a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Just don't." Miley shakes off Danika's hand and instead turns around to look at the stage again. She watches as Nick stands up and bows to the people staring at him. No one is clapping, but it's surely not because of his poor performance. Oh no, if anything it was because of the deep lyrics and the soul he had put into his voice. Everyone was so taken back by the pureness in the moment, that they had forgot to clap. Or to react at all.

"Miley?" Danika shakes her friends shoulder again, "what's with you suddenly?"

Without any warning at all, without a clue, Miley turned to Demi and started shaking her head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I can't do this, I can't go through all of that again. I'm so sorry. Tell him I'm really, really sorry." She started shaking her face as soft tears started to roll down her face.

Demi took a step back, and to this day she doesn't know if it was because she felt so taken back by Miley's words or because she couldn't believe that Miley had shot Nick down. Again.

But as she took a step back she pinched her lips together tight, "Why?" She asked, for the first time ever she just wanted to understand why would Miley want to step onto the last part of hope Nick had, why she would want to destroy the purest love in today's world.

"It's too hard." She answers simply, "It over. It's been over for a while now." She said, knowing fully well that she stated a big fat lie. But she pushed that thought away for a moment and instead focused on the girl in front of her.

"You want to tell me you hadn't felt anything at all during the song?" Demi pointed towards the stage. "You want to tell me you feel nothing towards Nick anymore? That you're happy with Liam?" She shook her head. "Y'know what, just tell me you're happy and in love and I swear I will _make_ Nick move on."

Miley studdered at the thought of the end of them. She had never thought that two people could bring so much hurt and hate as she and Nick had. And it was good, so so good. But there were bad days as well, and as much as she hated who she had became she at least felt okay. There were not many rollercoasters those days. She didn't feel happy then sad in the next moment. And that gave her a set of calmness over her life.

She truly missed everything about her old life, but what would be the point of getting back into the past that didn't become her future for a reason?

But most importantly, she felt like she had no control of her life and she did not want to jeprodise Nick's life or more likely his career. She had felt like she had outgrown her younger self selfishness and that her sixteen-year-old self would've chosen Nick in a second, and not only because it felt like the right choice, no because it was what she wanted.

But it was not what Miley wanted anymore, it was about Nick too and she had to think for him before she thought about herself. She had to do the right thing by him. She had to give him a chance, a chance she ruined for herself.

And that was exactly what love was. It was a bond that you cannot break, and it was a powerful feeling that made you think about your beloved one before yourself. Love was a miracle.

And with tears begging to scatter down her cheeks, she took a deep breath and looked into Demi's eyes. "I love Liam, and we're getting married soon. That's that, end of story." And with that she turned around and grabbed Danika and towered her away from Demi, away from happiness and away from the happy ending Miley had always wanted.

Then, just by the exit, Miley turned around and watched as Demi waved her hands in front of Nick's face. And just then, Miley saw a tear fall down his gorgeous brown eyes. And that, my reader would be the moment Miley had truly felt her heart break.

And the worst thing about a broken heart is that it can never fully heal, and Miley's never did.


End file.
